


You've Gotten Into My Bloodstream

by kilgraves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Desperate Sex, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sex Pollen, Smut, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilgraves/pseuds/kilgraves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Whatever he does, I can handle it,” Scott responds, even as Isaac leans in to suck at his neck, “Don’t worry about him, he’ll be fine once this thing wears off.”<br/>There isn’t much room for argument after that, plus none of them really <em>want</em> to be the one to watch Isaac – not <em>this</em> Isaac, this aching, moaning, sweaty mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Gotten Into My Bloodstream

**Author's Note:**

> I've read a lot of sex pollen fics, but I haven't seen any Scisaac ones, so I figured I'd write one :)  
> I can be found [here](http://scisaaclaheys.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.

It happens before any of them can do anything to stop it, before they even realize what’s going on.

The whole pack had set out to kill a coven of witches that recently turned up on their radar, and the fight had been going really well – by their standards – until Isaac threw himself in the middle of a spell. In his defense, he only did this to stop Erica from getting hit, so none of them have the heart to fault him for it. The spell is fast acting, to say the very least, and it’s lucky that Derek snaps the witch’s neck quickly because Isaac collapses a few seconds after it hits him.

Scott is the first to reach him, eyes full of concern and confusion as he yanks the taller boy up off the ground, holding him under the armpits. Boyd comes forward to help him support Isaac, because he’s already starting to thrash and shake.

“So what the hell is wrong with him?” Stiles asks, all of his protective instincts flaring up at the sight of Isaac, when they all return to the loft about forty-five minutes later.

While Scott and Boyd set Isaac down on the couch nearby, holding him still as he continues to tremble violently, Derek replies, “We were fighting the witches, and one of them aimed a spell at Erica, but Isaac pushed her out of the way, he got the full brunt of it. We took him to Deaton, and he told us it’s some kind of… heat spell.”

Stiles’ eyes widen, his jaw slack, “You, uh, you mean he’s–?”

“In heat right now, yeah,” Derek coughs, while Cora and Erica move past him to go to their rooms, “Deaton said it should wear off in about twenty-four hours, so we just have to watch him until then.”

“I’ll do it,” Scott breathes from the couch, where he’s got a grip on the panting Isaac, “He’s my boyfriend, he’s my responsibility.”

Derek takes a good look at Isaac; he’s gasping, eyes burning gold, and trying desperately to grind his hips against Scott’s leg. “Are you sure? I don’t know what he’ll do, he might–,”

“Whatever he does, I can handle it,” Scott responds, even as Isaac leans in to suck at his neck, “Don’t worry about him, he’ll be fine once this thing wears off.”

There isn’t much room for argument after that, plus none of them really _want_ to be the one to watch Isaac – not _this_ Isaac, this aching, moaning, sweaty mess. Derek and Boyd retreat to their rooms for the night, while Stiles fills a glass with cool water for Scott to give to Isaac.

After they’re all gone, Scott presses the trembling boy back into the cushions, ignoring his whimpered protests. He moves to get the glass of water from the table in the center of the room, and when he comes back, he finds Isaac humping the arm of the sofa, hips jerky and quick. He looks nothing short of pathetic, cheeks flushed, mouth open, sweat glistening on his brow, and Scott feels useless.

“Isaac,” he breathes, quietly, trying not to look but unable to tear his eyes away.

But Isaac doesn’t answer, just moans, pressing harder, seeking friction of any kind. Scott can literally _smell_ his arousal, the pre-come leaking from the head of his cock, soaking his briefs and his jeans. His face is pressed into the top of the sofa as he bites his lip and just keeps moving, keeps trying to get himself off. Soon enough, his hand makes its way down in-between his legs, palming at his erection with an air of desperation mixed with bitter irritation.

“ _Isaac_ ,” Scott says again, more intense this time.

“I can’t fucking stop,” he rasps, voice low and tinged with embarrassment, even as he continues to buck into his cupped hand, “I can’t – Scott, I, _please_ –,”

Scott doesn’t answer, he can’t seem to get his voice to work, but he does come forward, kneeling until he’s face to face with his shaking boyfriend. He reaches out to stroke at the heated skin of his cheek, smiling when Isaac lets a contented sigh escape his lips.

“You’ll be okay,” Scott murmurs, and he watches Isaac’s eyes flash yellow before going back to blue, “I promise.”

Isaac whimpers, “It _hurts_.”

“I know,” Scott moves to pull Isaac into his lap, trying his best to hold the squirming boy still, “I know, baby. But it’ll wear off by the time you wake up tomorrow and then you’ll be back to normal.”

He runs his hands through Isaac’s sweaty hair, while the beta keeps rubbing himself quickly, frantically, moaning when he comes in his pants and clinging to Scott.

It takes him a few minutes, but Scott manages to pull him into their bedroom, laying him down on the bed. His movements are still stuttered and desperate, his pupils blown wide and yet still so unbelievably Isaac.

“Scott, please, I need, I _need_ ,” he gasps, pressing his hands into the sheets, trying not to touch himself, and he looks mortified when he says, “I need your cock, I need it so bad, please, _please_ , Scott, _fuck_ me.”

“No,” Scott murmurs, reaching out to grab Isaac’s hand, as the boy looks at him with wide eyes, “I can’t when you’re like this, it wouldn’t be right.”

Isaac groans, clawing at the sheets underneath him, “I don’t _care_ , I just want it to stop hurting.”

“I’ll lay here with you, alright? We’ll get you through this.”

The curly haired boy nods, biting his lip, and Scott climbs up onto the bed beside him, lying down and resting his head on Isaac’s shoulder. Isaac’s breathing is shallow, and Scott knows how hard he’s fighting all of the impulses clouding his brain. He presses a kiss to Isaac’s trembling lips, closing his eyes and wishing he could fix this sooner. It’s an instinct, the instinct to protect those closest to him, and keep them out of danger. He hadn’t been able to protect Isaac from this, and even though it’s not his fault, he can’t help but blame himself.

“S-Scott,” Isaac chokes out, and Scott can smell the salty tears before they leave his eyes, “Please, please, _please_.”

Scott presses his forehead to his boyfriend’s, quieting him gently, “Shhhh, baby, just try to calm down. Try to stay calm, take some deep breaths.”

Isaac sucks in a gasp, trying to do what Scott asks of him, because he knows he’s right, but he chokes on air, sobbing as another painful spark of desire shoots to his cock. His chest is heaving with the effort he’s exerting to keep himself still, to not just fucking stick his hand down his pants and find relief.

“Please,” he whimpers, fingers scrabbling at the fabric of Scott’s t-shirt, clinging to him as the only sturdy thing in the world, “Scott, please, just do _something_ , I _need_ you to do something, need you to h-help me.”

Scott bites his lip, and then nods, kissing Isaac gently before murmuring, “What do you want me to do?”

Isaac closes his eyes, letting out a deep sigh of satisfaction, cheeks still shining with tears, “Just touch me, please, make it go away.”

Scott nods again and starts to unbutton Isaac’s jeans, pulling his pants and underwear down his long legs. He can feel Isaac react to his touch, hips jerking slightly when Scott’s fingers press into his skin. Isaac’s cock is red and looks painfully hard, flush and leaking against his stomach. Scott reaches out to curl his fingers around it, and Isaac keens, automatically bucking his hips into Scott’s fist. The beta’s eyes are screwed shut, his t-shirt drenched with sweat, head thrown back against the pillows.

Scott pumps once, twice, three times and then Isaac is spilling himself all over his stomach, moaning and shaking like a leaf.

Scott knew it wouldn’t last long at all – Isaac is too close, always too close, because of the spell, and that’s alright, because Isaac is looking up at him through a grateful, post-orgasmic haze. The omega runs three of his fingers through the mess on Isaac’s chest, bringing them to his lips to taste and making the beta shiver.

“Thank you,” Isaac whispers, completely out of breath and yet still needing more, needing touch, “It doesn’t hurt as bad now.”

Pulling him close, Scott presses kiss after kiss to his lips, fingers drawing shapes on his back, and murmurs, “Good. Now, try and get some sleep, okay, baby?”

“Okay,” Isaac nods, spent and pliant, burying his face in the crook of Scott’s neck, breathing in his scent and letting the knowledge that Scott isn’t going to leave him lull him to sleep.

The rest of the night passes by with Isaac drifting in and out of consciousness – sleeping for twenty minutes or so before the aching pangs of desire wake him up – and Scott jerking or sucking him off each time he awakens. After a while, Isaac stops making noise when he comes, instead merely opening his mouth in a silent ‘o’ and squeezing his eyes shut while his cock twitches weakly in Scott’s hand.

Around six in the morning, Isaac finally manages to stay sleeping for longer than twenty minutes, and Scott takes that as his cue to get some rest as well. Climbing into bed beside his flushed, exhausted boyfriend, he wraps an arm around his middle and closes his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Isaac breathes, startling Scott, “I’m really, really sorry.”

“I thought you were asleep,” Scott mumbles, as Isaac rolls over to face him, their noses brushing, “Sorry for what?”

Isaac swallows, “This whole… heat thing.”

“Aw, baby,” Scott pulls him closer, arms holding him tightly, “Don’t be sorry, it wasn’t your fault. You were just trying to protect Erica, and you did.”

“I know, it’s just,” he blushes, “It’s so embarrassing.”

Scott smiles, nuzzling his nose into Isaac’s hair, “It’s alright, sweetheart, really. No one is going to hold it against you – it was out of your control.”

“What a day, huh?” Isaac yawns, and Scott can’t help but grin at how adorable he looks, relieved that he’s back to normal again. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, and there isn’t a single thing that I wouldn’t do for you.”

Isaac’s smile is weak, exhaustion settling through him, but he manages to whisper, “I know,” before falling asleep once more.

**Author's Note:**

> You should give me feedback because it's my absolute favorite thing :)))))))


End file.
